parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soy Luna Loud
Soy Luna Loud is a crossover between Soy Luna and Luna Loud from The Loud House. This segment is from MAD2tv, Episode 5: Maxfield / Soy Luna Loud. Summary Luna Loud loses all of her fans to Karol Sevilla, so she gets rid of him. References *Karol Sevilla *Party in the U.S.A. *Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner *Ruggero Pasquarelli *Sítio do Picapau Amarelo *Superman *Krypton *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Flintstones The Flintstone] *Egyptians *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jetsons the Jetsons] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Looney_Tunes Looney Tunes] Characters *Luna Loud *Person *The Great Gazoo *Marvin the Martian *Lynn Loud (Karol Sevilla in Disguise) *Girl *Karol Sevilla (Everyone likes him more) *Ruggero Pasquarelli (Disguised as Lynn Loud, Sr.) *Lynn Loud, Sr. (Ruggero Pasquarelli in Disguise) *Ruggero Pasquarelli (The Real One) *Superman (Dead man who explodes world) *Emilia *Little Nose *Narrator (Sounds like Jack McBrayer) Transcript (Scene begins with Luna Loud reading a Music Records book) (Somebody knocks on door) Person: Miss Loud, it's showtime. (Scene goes to curtains saying LL) Luna Loud: Who's ready to party in the U.S.-- (Curtain opens, and Luna's in the scene... only to be met by crickets chirping.) Luna Loud: ...A? The Great Gazoo: Told you we should have gone to the Karol Sevilla concert. Luna Loud: Karol Sevilla?! What about me? Marvin the Martian: Sorry! (Title card: Soy Luna Loud) Luna Loud: Lynn, where did all my fans go? Lynn Loud: They're still here. (Lynn grabs fan mail bag) Lynn Loud: Look at all this fan mail. (Lynn picks a letter) Lynn Loud: "Dear Luna Loud, have you ever met Karol Sevilla?" Luna Loud: What?! (Lynn throws letter away and grabs another one.) Lynn Loud: "Luna, what's your favorite color? Mine is Karol Sevilla." Luna Loud: That doesn't even make sense! (Lilly throws letter and pulls out girl) Girl: Oh, my gosh, it's Karol Sevilla! (Girl pushes Luna and tries to kiss) Luna Loud: I'm Luna Loud! Girl: Oh, sorry. Luna Loud: Lynn, there's only one thing I can do. Lynn Loud: Fall down a well and get on the news? Luna Loud: Hey, that's not a bad ide-- wait, no. (Switches to a sinister mod) Get rid of Karol Sevilla. (Scene goes to Karol Sevilla concert) (Crowd is cheering) Luna Loud: Looks like I'll be getting rid of you Karol time. Hee hee hee. Good thing I don't write my own material. Karol Sevilla: ♫ I Love every part of you ♫ (Luna releases bag) Karol Sevilla: ♫ Let me tell you something ♫ (Karol Sevilla does a well-timed kneel to miss the bag and instead hits Luna Loud, busting a Luna-shaped hole in the wall.) Luna Loud: Ooh! (Scene goes to Karol Sevilla with ski supplies going skiing) (Luna appears out of snowman) Luna Loud: A little ski vacation, eh, Karol? Well, instead, get ready for a ski va...eh, I'll think of something later. (Scene goes to Karol Sevilla skiing down mountain with Luna Loud following him.) (Karol Sevilla goes left down the hill and Luna goes straight into Deadly Drop.) Luna Loud: (Still in air) Ah shoulda seen this coming. (Luna falls down) (Scene goes to Luna holding a box of Sevilla seed and pouring it onto floor) Karol Sevilla: Meep! Meep! (Luna hides behind curtain and grabs box) (Karol Sevilla comes and eats seed in a bird way) Karol Sevilla: Beep! Beep! (Karol Sevilla runs away) Luna Loud: No carbs, huh? (Luna takes a seed and begins to eat it but then gets run over by a bus with its horn honking.) Luna Loud: (With bandage on head) Sevilla's always one step ahead of me. Lynn Loud: I can't take it anymore, Luna. You're not the only one with a secret. (Lynn pulls out head only to show Karol Sevilla's head.) Luna Loud: Lynn, you're adorable. Karol Sevilla: Luna, I'm Karol Sevilla. Luna Loud: WHAT?! Daddy, did you hear what she said? Lynn Loud, Sr.: I did. (Luna's dad takes off head to show Lynn Loud, Sr.'s head) Luna Loud: Ruggero? Oh, thank goodness, I though Lynn Loud, Sr. was my real dad. Lynn Loud, Sr.: (In closet) Hey! Luna Loud: I can't believe you hid this from me so long. Karol Sevilla: You started it. You've been lying to your fans for ages with your double identity. Luna Loud: Yeah, but my fans don't know that. Wait a second, what's that? (Suspense music plays) Karol Sevilla: Oh, it's nothing. Luna Loud: Is that...a camera? Karol Sevilla: (Talking to watch) She's on to us. She's on to us. (Scene goes to emergency control room) Superman: Great scott! Emilia: She knows. Superman: Little Nose, abort! Abort! Little Nose: What does "Abort" mean? Superman: Give up on plan "A" and go to plan "B"! Little Nose: (Gasps) But that would mean... Superman: We have no choice! (Scene goes to Superman hesitating about pressing the "explode world" button but then presses it.) KABLOOEY!!! Narrator: And just like the Ancient Egypt predicted, the world would one day end because of Luna Loud. Don't-- Don't look it up. Just trust me on this one. (Karol Sevilla is seen riding a spaceship) Karol Sevilla: Meep! Meep! (Karol flies away and segment ends) Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Music Parodies Category:Death Category:Telenovela Parody